


Curtains

by queenseptienna



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Illustrations, M/M, That damn Henry Cavill video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: We all sawthis video, didn't we?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/queenseptienna).


End file.
